Drunken Love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: After Luxord brings back some rum from his trip to Port Royal, many of the organization members decide to get drunk and party. What happens after…? Rated M for lemon and language. Saix/Axel, and a couple other pairings as well.
1. First night

One evening, around 6:30, Luxord came back from a weeklong mission to Port Royal and entered the grey area where Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Xigbar, and Xaldin were. "Hey guys!"

"Hey." Xigbar greeted and pointed to the crate Luxord was carrying, "What's that?"

"Well, since I was in Port Royal anyway, I decided to help myself to a crate of their rum! Anyone wanna join me in getting shitfaced tonight?"

"Hell, I'm in!" Xigbar said.

"Why not?" Demyx said.

"Count me in, too!" Axel said.

"Xaldin?" Luxord asked.

Xaldin sighed. "Fine. Got nothing better to do."

"Awesome!"

"What about us?" Roxas asked, meaning him and Xion.

"You two can't drink! You're just kids," Axel said in a teasing tone. "And drinking is bad for kids, but once you turn 18, it becomes very, very good!"

"Yeah, so leave the adult things to us grownups, 'kay kiddos?" Xigbar said.

Roxas sighed. "Fine! Xion, let's go play some video games."

"Okay!" Xion said and followed Roxas out of the room, and Luxord handed out bottles of rum.

About an hour later, Saïx walked into the grey area to find Luxord and Xaldin making out while Demyx took pictures of it, Xigbar was timing them, and Axel was rolling around, laughing his ass off. "What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked after walking over to them.

"Oh, hey Saïxy!" Axel said. "We're just having some fun! You're kinda late to the party, but there's still some rum left, if you want it!" He said as he waved a half empty bottle around.

"I don't think so. I just came in here to grab the paperwork I forgot." He walked over to one of the coffee tables and grabbed the grey folder before walking out without another word.

"That guy needs to learn the meaning of the word 'fun'." Xigbar slurred; he was more drunk than the rest of them.

About 45 minutes later, Saïx came back into the room and was half expecting all five of them to be passed out by now because it had gotten quiet. When he entered, he didn't see any of them and for second wondered where they went before he looked over one of the couches and saw Axel passed out on the floor, but the others were nowhere to be seen. He sighed and walked around the couch before he lifted Axel up off the floor and wrapped Axel's arm around his shoulders before putting his other arm around Axel's waist to hold him up and started walking when Axel woke up, just enough to be able to move his feet. Saïx dragged Axel down the hallway and up the stairs to his room. "Geez, you're heavy." Saïx said before flopping Axel down onto his bed. He left the room and came back a minute later with a bottle of water. "Axel, wake up. You should drink some water."

Axel opened his eyes and looked up at Saïx, hazily. "…Are you from the brothel?"

"Huh?!" Saïx said and growled, about ready to punch Axel. "You better be sleep talking!"

"I'm glad!" Axel said and rolled over so he was now lying on his back. "You look like Saïx!"

_'Huh?'_ Saïx thought, surprised and a bit confused.

"I've always loved him, even when we were kids!" Axel said and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

_'He's in love with me?! Why the hell hasn't he said anything before now?! Hm… if he thinks this is a dream, then…'_ Saïx decided to take advantage of the situation. "Wake up… sir." He said and Axel opened his eyes again; he crawled on top of Axel and looked him in the eyes. "It wouldn't be fair to call for service and then fall asleep." He whispered before pressing his lips to Axel's and Axel kissed him back. He then sat up and unzipped his jacket before taking it off. "What do you want me to do to you, sir?"

Axel smiled and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. "I want you to suck on my cock."

Saïx nodded and moved down, pressing his lips against Axel's erection; he kissed it a few times before poking his tongue out and licking the head of it. Axel let out a quiet moan and Saïx smirked before licking it again, from base to tip this time. _'This isn't so bad.'_ Saïx thought. _'It's actually kind of sweet, and I'm getting hard myself.'_ He took the tip into his mouth and sucked, and Axel cried out his name. He felt Axel's fingers run through his hair and tighten when he sucked again, and he moaned as he took Axel further into his mouth. After a couple minutes of sucking on Axel's cock, Saïx suddenly felt a rush of warm liquid shoot into his mouth, and he pulled back quickly and almost gagged; he didn't know what else to do, so he just spit the cum out onto the sheets. "Sorry…" He said and covered his mouth, "I couldn't keep it down."

"It's okay." Axel replied with a genuine smile. "I should've warned you, but that just felt too good; I didn't want you to stop." Axel suddenly pulled Saïx up before pinning him to the bed. "Mister… can I put it in you?"

_'What?! I'm on the bottom?!'_ Saïx thought. "Well, uh…"

"Please?"

He sighed, "Alright."

Axel smiled and went right for Saïx's jeans, unbuckling and unzipping them before taking them off, so he was left in only his gloves. "You don't wear underwear?" He asked, and Saïx blushed before Axel smirked and added, "I guess one wouldn't when they're on-call, huh? I mean, when you know you're going to do this anyway."

_'That's right… he thinks I'm a prostitute that only looks like Saïx, and that this is all a dream.'_ He thought as he watched Axel take his jacket off and fully took off his pants. He then saw Axel reach for his nightstand and take out a bottle of lube. Saïx took the bottle and Axel looked at him curiously. "Let me." He said and squeezed out some of the lube before setting the bottle aside and taking hold of Axel's once again stiff manhood.

Axel groaned. "Do you want me to prepare you?"

"No, I can handle pain." Saïx answered and finished lubricating Axel before laying back down and looking back at him with lust filled eyes. "Fuck me…" He purred, and Axel visibly shivered at the tone before lifting Saïx's legs up and positioning himself at Saïx's entrance. He slowly slipped inside and heard Saïx let out a whimper of pain. "Maybe I should've prepared you."

"No, I'm alright." Saïx insisted. "Don't worry about me; just… enjoy yourself. That's what I'm here for."

Axel moaned and slid even deeper until he was all the way inside and he groaned. "Fuck… you're really tight. Is this your first time?"

"Honestly… yes."

Axel smiled. "I'm glad." He leaned down and kissed Saïx before whispering in his ear, "I'm happy that you're letting me take your virginity." He pulled out a bit before slowly sliding back in, and he moaned.

"Oh…" Saïx moaned and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "That feels good."

"Saïx, I love you." Axel whispered before he pulled out and slid in again, and when Saïx moaned and begged him to go faster, he complied; it wasn't long before they established a rhythm and were both moaning and gasping, sinking deeper and deeper into pure ecstasy. "Saïx… Saïx!" Axel cried as he continued thrusting in and out.

_'He keeps saying my name… is he really wishing it is me?'_ "Axel…" Saïx sighed.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"Say my name." Axel said and slammed in, this time hitting Saïx's prostate which made him cry out.

"Axel!"

"Yeah, just like that!"

"Ah, ah! Oh God!" Saïx moaned. After a couple minutes, Saïx couldn't take it anymore and cried, "Fuck! I…I'm gonna cum!"

"Then go ahead. I'm close, too." Axel said as he grabbed Saïx's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah, Axel!" Saïx cried as he came and the liquid sprayed onto both of them. He then felt Axel's whole body stiffen for a few seconds as he came inside of him, and he practically purred at the feeling.

After the last wave of pleasure washed over them both, Axel slowly pulled himself out of Saïx and landed on the bed next to him. "That was fuckin' good…" Axel panted and chuckled.

Saïx just laid there and took everything in before he got up and reached for his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"…Home." Saïx said as he pulled his jacket on and just picked up his pants, not bothering to put them on since his jacket was long enough to cover himself anyway. "You should get some sleep." He added before walking out of the room without another word. After he closed the door behind him, he leaned back against it and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. _'What the hell have I done?! God, I just pray Axel won't remember any of this in the morning…'_ He thought before walking off.

The next morning, Axel woke up with a pounding in his skull. "Urgh…" He groaned as he held his head. "God, I am so hung over! You get wasted at night and you pay for it in the morning!" He sat up and looked confused. _'Wait a minute… why am I naked? And for that matter… how the hell did I get back to my room? The last thing I remember is passing out in the grey area.'_ He thought. "Yeesh… I must've been more hammered than I thought." Axel then got out of bed and put his pants back on before going to his dresser and grabbing some clean clothes and walked out of his room and down the hall. He ran into Saïx on his way to one of the bathrooms, and said good morning to him, but all he got was a short glance as Saïx walked right by him. Axel turned and watched Saïx walk down the hallway and wondered, _'What was that about?'_

––

Hey people! I was considering just making this a one-shot, but now I'm leaning more towards a chapter story! If you ask me, this world needs more Axel/Saïx stuff! Anywho…

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ Not nice reviews make me emo…


	2. If that's how it is

After Axel got to the bathroom, he took his pants off and started a shower before hopping in and started to rinse his body off. After his body was wet enough, he turned around and leaned his head back under the water which made his hair lose its spikiness. He then took his shampoo and lathered up his hair and he started thinking about the night before. _'I really wish I could remember how I got back to my room last night and why I woke up naked.'_ He thought and held his head as it throbbed in pain again. _'Maybe I'll remember after I get rid of this headache.'_

Axel finished up his shower and put his clean clothes on before leaving the bathroom and headed to the grey area; when he got there, he saw Saïx standing in his usual spot. "Hey!" He greeted, and was once again only greeted with a short glance. "Anything you want to say to me, chatterbox?" He asked sarcastically.

"Funny." Saïx said in his usual monotone voice.

"I'm just saying, you didn't say good morning back to me when I said it to you earlier."

"So?"

"You usually do is my point."

"I had just woken up." _'And my ass still hurts, thanks to you.'_ He added in his head.

"Fine, whatever. Do you know what happened last night?"

"…You got drunk."

"I know that, but the last thing I remember is passing out in here, and when I woke up this morning, I was in my room."

_'So, he really doesn't remember what we did? Good.'_ Saïx thought, but for some reason, he was also a little upset that Axel didn't remember. "How should I know how you got back to your room?"

"I don't know, but I was hoping you would. That's not the only thing that's been bugging me…"

"…What else is?"

"I also woke up naked. Urgh… I really wish I could remember how I ended up like that."

Later that afternoon, Axel was sitting on the clock tower, halfway done with a sea salt ice cream when Roxas and Xion arrived. "You two finally decided to show up, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long; we were doing recon in Agrabah." Roxas said as they sat down at their usual spots.

"Ah."

"So, what did you do today?" Xion asked.

"I didn't have a mission to go on, so I pretty much spent the morning nursing my hangover and trying to piece together what happened last night."

"You don't remember?" Roxas asked.

"No, that's what happens when you get as hammered as I did." He finished his ice cream and laid back, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. He closed his eyes and said, "Guys, I'm gonna rest my eyes for a couple minutes."

"Okay." Roxas said.

Axel sighed and let his mind wander, and it led to him thinking about Saïx; he pictured him in his mind's eye and smiled. He then opened his eyes and sighed. _'I wish I had gotten the chance to tell him I love him before we lost our hearts. If I said it now, he'd just give me that "we don't have emotions" bullshit…'_ Axel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Roxas and Xion whispering.

"Do it now." Xion whispered. "There's not gonna be a better time."

"I can't. I want to, but I just can't."

"You can't do what?" Axel asked as he sat back up and they both looked at him with shocked expressions, which made him chuckle. "Forget I was here, did you?"

"No, it's just… we didn't think you were listening."

"Well, I was. Now, are you going to tell me what you can't do, or what?"

"Um…" Roxas hesitated, and Xion nudged him. "Axel, have you ever been in love?" He asked quickly, and Xion smacked herself in the forehead.

Axel looked stunned for a moment before asking, "…Why do you ask?"

Roxas looked back at Xion who just gave him a look and said, "You started it, now you have to finish it." So, Roxas looked back at Axel.

"Axel… I know that Xemnas says we don't have hearts so we can't feel, but I don't believe that, because I feel things every day."

"…That doesn't tell me why you asked if I've ever been in love."

"It's… I've been thinking a lot lately about… well, about you, and how I feel around you."

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Roxas took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling like he was about to pass out. "When you were away at Castle Oblivion and Xigbar said that if you had faded away, then you would be gone forever, I was absolutely devastated by just the thought that you might be gone. Then, when you came back… to see you again made me happier then I had ever been. Ever since then… I've been asking myself what I feel for you, and I've recently realized that… I…I love you."

"Y…You do?" Axel asked; he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah." Roxas said and patiently waited for Axel to respond, but when he didn't, Roxas started to get nervous. "Axel?"

"I…" Axel sighed and looked down before looking back up at him and saying, "I'm flattered, Roxas, really. To say that I've never thought of you in that manner would be a lie, but… I just don't think us being together as a couple is a good idea." He saw the sad look on Roxas and quickly added, "How about… I think it over and if I change my mind, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay!" Roxas said, immediately brightening up.

That night, Axel was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling as he thought about what Roxas told him earlier. _'Roxas sure is attractive enough and he's a good kid, but that's just the problem… he's a _kid_! Plus… I'm in love with Saïx.'_ He rolled over on his side and looked at the wall. _'Of course I can never have him… and I'm pretty sure he's sleeping with Xemnas…'_ That thought caused a wave of jealousy and hatred to wash over Axel. He got up and walked out of his room and down to the grey area where he saw Saïx handing some files to Xigbar.

"Now, I think that's everything you're gonna need." Saïx said. "You sure you're gonna be able to handle it all?"

"Will you relax?" Xigbar said. "You may be second-in-command, but I'm still Number II, so yes. I can handle ordering the other members around for a bit."

"Huh?" Axel said, and both Saïx and Xigbar looked at him. "What's going on?"

"I'm just making sure Xigbar will be able to handle everything while Xemnas and I are away."

Again, that feeling of jealousy and hatred washed over him. "Away? Where are you two going?"

"Xemnas and I are going on a mission together in the morning."

"When will you be back?"

"Not for a week or so."

"A week?!"

"Yeah, and during that time, I'll be in charge!" Xigbar said.

"I see…" Axel said slowly before walking back out of the room. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the door marked XIII; he knocked, and not long after, Roxas opened the door.

"Oh, hi Axel."

"Hi." He greeted back before saying, "I've been thinking about what you told me earlier…"

"…And?"

"Let's give it a shot."

"Really?!" Roxas asked excitedly, and Axel nodded.

––

Hey, this is my second attempt at a second chapter. I didn't really like how the last one turned out, so I deleted it, and… now here's this one!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	3. Confessions

About a week after Saïx and Xemnas left, they arrived in the grey area at around 9:30 in the evening, so Xemnas turned to Saïx and said, "Why don't you go to bed and rest up? You're back to doing your regular duties tomorrow."

"Yes Superior." Saïx replied with a polite bow of his head and walked off as Xemnas walked off his own way. As Saïx walked passed Axel's room, his sensitive ears picked up quiet whimper, so he pressed his ear to the door to hear more of what was going on.

"Don't worry, Roxas." Axel said.

"I'm trying not to, but I asked Demyx about this earlier and he told me it hurts like hell."

"I'm not going to lie, it does, but I'm sure he also told you that it eventually stops hurting and starts to feel really good."

"He did say that…"

"Then just relax."

Suddenly, Axel's door slammed open and Saïx saw what was going on; Axel and Roxas were both on the bed, completely naked and Axel was on top of Roxas. "What the hell is going on here?!" Saïx yelled at the top of his lungs, and Roxas swore that was the loudest he'd ever heard Saïx yell.

"If you can't tell, Saïx," Axel growled as he glared at him. "Roxas and I are _trying_ to have some alone time, so a little privacy would be greatly appreciated!"

Saïx growled and was trying his hardest to not go berserk and not only kill Roxas, but to completely disembowel him before he let out a long sigh. "Fine! If being with him is what makes you… _happy_, Axel, then so be it!" He turned on his heels and stomped out of the room, slamming the door as hard he could behind him. He then sighed and ran down the hall to his room before going in and closing the door and then flopped onto his bed and cried into the pillow. (I know crying is not like Saïx, but roll with me here.) He looked up and out his window at the brilliant view of Kingdom Hearts. "The Lea I knew would've never betrayed me like this… he's changed."

The next morning, Axel walked into the grey area and saw Saïx standing in his usual spot so he walked over and said, "Hey." He didn't get a response or even a glance, so he sighed. "Look… about last night-"

"You don't have to explain." Saïx growled, his tone holding a lot of contempt that Axel was sure was directed at him. "I know what I saw!"

"I know you know what you saw. I'm not trying to explain what I was doing; I just want to apologize for the way I acted towards you."

"I don't want an apology from you!" He growled before throwing a folder at Axel and added, "Now, just go on your mission and leave me alone!"

Axel was shocked at the outburst before glaring at him. "Fine! If that's how you're gonna be, then maybe I _will_ leave alone… forever!" He opened a portal, but before he walked through it, he turned his head and said, "You know, you've changed. Isa never would've stayed mad at me for this long, and over something so stupid!"

Saïx's hands rolled up into fists and he glared at the floor. _'Stupid?! This is not something stupid! You say you love me, but then you go off and sleep with Roxas!'_

That evening, Saïx was doing laps in the swimming pool when the door opened and Axel walked in.

"Oh." Axel said when he saw Saïx who had stopped swimming and was looking back at him. "I didn't know you'd be here." He turned around. "I'll just go."

"Axel, wait!"

"What?" He asked after stopping, but kept his back facing Saïx.

"I just want to say that I don't think it's stupid to be getting upset over this whole thing!"

"It _is_ stupid!" Axel yelled as he whipped back around to look at Saïx again. "Why the hell should you care if I'm going out with Roxas?!"

Saïx used the ladder to get out of the pool and stood up on the concrete floor. "What do you mean 'why the hell should I care'?!"

"I mean, you shouldn't! You never gave a damn about what I've done before, so why start now?!"

"Because you and Roxas…" He yelled and sighed before adding, "You two should not be together! You don't belong with him!"

"I don't _belong_ with him?! Who the hell are you to decide who I do and don't belong with?! I never told you that you don't belong with Xemnas!" _'Even though it's true!'_

"What?!"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" Axel yelled. "I know you're sleeping with Xemnas!"

That's when Saïx really got mad, teetering right on the edge of his berserker state. "Excuse me?! I have _never_ slept with Xemnas, ever! So, don't you dare make those kinds of accusations if you have no proof of them!"

Axel was shocked again and struck speechless. "Wait…" He thought the whole thing through and realized he really didn't have any solid proof that Saïx ever had been with Xemnas in that manner. "You mean…? Never?"

"No, never, and I never will!"

"I…I was sure you had. I thought…" He sighed and sat down. "I thought that when you guys left on that mission, that you guys were just using the word 'mission' as an excuse to be alone together…"

Saïx calmed down after hearing that and sighed, walking over to Axel, and sitting next to him. "Next time, ask me before you just make assumptions."

"I will and I'm sorry." Axel said and there was a silence between them before he spoke up again. "I'm also sorry for saying it was stupid getting mad about this whole thing, especially when I was getting mad at the thought of you being with Xemnas when that wasn't even happening."

Saïx sighed again. "No, you were right. …I shouldn't tell you who you can and can't sleep with."

"I didn't sleep with him."

"Huh? But… I saw you two!"

"Right after you left, I told Roxas I couldn't go through with it after all, so I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I…" He wanted to tell Saïx that it was because Roxas just wasn't him, but he couldn't. "I just felt like I was lying to Roxas… and myself."

"Lying about what?"

"About me liking him that way."

"So, you don't?"

"No. I mean… he's a good kid, but… I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him."

"Then why did you start going out with him in the first place?"

"Because when he told me that he loved me and I said I didn't think it would be a good idea for us to be together, he just looked so upset, so I told him I'd think about it. Then, I found out that you were leaving with Xemnas, and… I got so jealous that I was just like 'fuck it, if that's how it's going to be then I'll just take Roxas up on his offer'."

"So, that's why you used Roxas."

"I don't like the word 'used'."

"But that is what you did."

"…Yeah, I guess it is."

"I suppose… it's no different then how I used you…"

"You used me? When?"

Saïx sighed and just confessed; it was too late to turn back now. "That night you got drunk… do you remember anything about that night?"

"No, still nothing… at least nothing after I passed out."

"Well, it was me who brought you back to your room."

"Really? Then, why did you tell me that you didn't know how I got back to my room?"

"Because, on some level, I just wanted to forget that night ever happened."

"…Saïx?"

"What?"

"What _did_ happen that night?"

"…After I brought you back to your room, you woke up and said that you were glad I was there and that you've loved me ever since we were kids." Saïx explained, leaving out the part where Axel thought he was a prostitute.

"Really? But wait… how does that explain why I woke up naked?" Axel didn't get a reply to that, but he put two-and-two together and asked, "Did we have sex?"

"…Yeah."

"You let me sleep with you? Why?"

"I don't know… I've been asking myself the very same question since that night."

Things were silent between them for a moment before Axel smirked and put his finger under Saïx's chin and made him look him in the eyes. "Do you love me too?"

"What? No, of course not! You know that we don't have emotions!"

"You and I both know that's a bunch of bullshit! That's just something that Xemnas forced into everyone's heads so we would continue working towards Kingdom Hearts' completion and not ask why we're _really_ doing it in the first place!"

Saïx sighed and asked himself why he even tried to pull that line on Axel when it was true they both knew that Xemnas had ulterior motives, and that they did in fact have emotions. "I just don't want anyone to know, because if anyone – especially Xemnas – ever found out-"

Axel put a finger to Saïx's lips to silence him before smiling and whispering, "No one needs to know, okay? This will our little secret; we'll still act the way we always do in front of everyone else, but we'll secretly be lovers. Deal?"

Saïx thought about it for a moment before smiling the softest smile he'd had on his face in years, not since he was known as Isa. "Deal."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

KH – KH

Did that get a little too sappy at the end? If it did, I apologize. I believe this will be the final chapter. However… I have been thinking about writing an epilogue, so if I do write one, I'll post it, I promise!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
